A variety of types of canisters and canister sets for kitchen use are known in the prior art. Expired U.S. Pat. Nos. 470,018 and 634,634 disclose canisters for flowable solids which deliver measured quantities through suitable outlets into containers. The objective of this invention is to significantly improve on the known prior art devices in terms of convenience of use for the housewife, accurate dispensing of measured amounts of flowables, and substantially the complete elimination of waste of the flowables being dispensed with the added benefit of a cleaner countertop in the region of the canister set.
A further object of the invention is to eliminate the customary need for separate sifters and lump breakers by integrating these devices in the various canisters of the set where such operations are required for a smooth and efficient dispensing of measured quantities of flowables. The accomplishment of these and other objectives will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description .